miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nathalie Sancoeur
|gatunek = Człowiek |miejsce zamieszkania = Dwór Agreste'ów; Paryż |miłosne zainteresowania = Gabriel Agreste |współpracownik = Gabriel Agreste Władca Ciem |wrogowie = Biedronka Czarny Kot Pozostali super-bohaterowie |kwami = Duusu |moce = Pomnażanie mocy (Jako Asystura) Tworzenie Emo-potwora (jako Mayura) |broń = Wachlarz }} Nathalie Sancoeur — asystentka Gabriela Agresta. Zarządza posiadłością Agreste'ów i zajmuje się Adrienem. W odcinku Asystura zostaje zaakumowana przez Władcę Ciem, aby wcielić jego nikczemny plan w życie. W odcinku Mayura (Dzień Bohaterów - część 2) wchodzi w posiadanie Miraculum Pawia, które jest połączone z kwami o imieniu Duusu. Przemienia się w Mayurę, aby przyzwać dla Władcy Ciem pomocnika w walce z super-bohaterami oraz pomóc mu w ucieczce. W późniejszym czasie zaczyna służyć Władcy Ciem jako Mayura. Osobowość Normalnie Nathalie jest bardzo zimna, oschła, poważna i zachowuje się w sposób formalny. Pracuje bardzo pilnie i poważnie podchodzi do obowiązków, które powierzy jej Gabriel Agreste. Nie chce rozczarować swojego szefa, dlatego jak najlepiej wywiązuje się z każdego zadania, nawet jeśli musiałaby zrobić coś nieuczciwego. Taką sytuację widać w odcinku Bańkor, kiedy daje Adrienowi prezent urodzinowy Marinette, twierdząc, że jest on od ojca chłopaka. Pod czujnym okiem pilnuje syna sławnego projektanta. Jej spojrzenie jest bardzo chłodne, a sama Nathalie nie okazuje zbyt często swoich emocji, zwłaszcza publicznie. Chociaż nie okazuje ciepła, potrafi być bardzo serdeczna. Dba o Adriena i okazuje troskę wobec niego. Sama przekształca harmonogram chłopaka, aby ten mógł chodzić do szkoły. Jest wierna wobec Gabriela i pomaga mu w jego planie. Kiedy mężczyzna traci wiarę, Nathalie jest dla niego wsparciem. Mayura Zabiera Miraculum Pawia z sejfu Gabriela, aby pomóc Władcy Ciem. Czując rozpacz mężczyzny, wysyła do niego pióro, za jego pomocą tworząc wielką ćmę do pomocy. Robi wszystko, aby pomóc Gabrielowi w ucieczce przed super-bohaterami i nie zważa na konsekwencje, jakie płyną z korzystania z Miraculum. W odcinku Miraculia pomaga Władcy Ciem i wypełnia każdego jego polecenie, aby zrealizować wcześniej obrany cel. Asystura Charakter Asystury nie zmienia się po zaakumowaniu, choć znacznie intensywniej okazuje ona emocje. Kobieta została przemieniona dobrowolnie, chcąc zrealizować długo wyczekiwany plan Władcy Ciem, aby ostatecznie pokonać Biedronkę oraz Czarnego Kota. Jest skupiona na swoim celu, wiernie pomagając Władcy Ciem w realizacji jego niecnych planów. W tym celu przekazuje mu nowe moce, aby stał się potężniejszy niż dotychczas. Wygląd Normalnie Nathalie jest wysoką kobietą o intensywnie niebieskich oczach. Posiada ona krótkie włosy w kolorze czarnym, które upina z tyłu w kok, a grzywkę zaczesuje do tyłu. Jedno z pasemek grzywki, znajdujące się po lewej stronie, jest koloru intensywnej czerwieni. Nathalie nakłada na oczy jasnofioletowe cienie, a usta maluje brzoskwiniową szminką. Nosi również okulary korekcyjne z czarno-czerwoną oprawką. Ponieważ Nathalie pracuje na dworze Agreste'ów, zawsze musi być elegancko i schludnie ubrana. W związku z tym nosi ona golf w czerwonej barwie. Na to zawsze zakłada czarną marynarkę, która zawsze jest zapięta oraz pasujące do niej spodnie. Na nogi ubiera czarne pantofle na niewielkim obcasie. Jedyną biżuterią, jaką nosi Nathalie, są niewielkich rozmiarów kolczyki w kremowym kolorze. Mayura Kolorystyka Mayury została zachowana w niebieskich i różowych barwach. Jej skóra jest koloru niebieskiego, natomiast usta ma pomalowane granatową szminką. Oczy kobiety są koloru różowego z niebieskimi białkami oraz czarnymi, grubymi rzęsami. Krótkie, granatowe włosy są starannie ułożone, a na policzki opadają kosmyki włosów. We włosy wpięta jest granatowo-różowa ozdoba przypominająca pawie pióro z przezroczystą woalką w kolorze białym. Jest ona ubrana w długą, granatową suknię z długim rękawem oraz rozcięciem biegnącym przez środek. Przy nadgarstkach oraz kołnierzu suknia została przyozdobiona granatowym futerkiem. Dół sukni kształtem przypomina pawi ogon. Na każdym z "piór" znajduje się ciemnoniebieski oraz różowy okrąg, natomiast krawędzie sukni zostały wykończone przezroczystym materiałem koloru białego. Nosi również granatowe spodnie oraz wysokie, granatowe buty na obcasie wiązane z przodu, które sięgają połowy łydek kobiety. Asystura Asystura posiada niebieską skórę oraz czerwone usta. Jej głowę oraz oczy zasłania czarny, metaliczny hełm. Na środku nakrycia głowy znajduje się odstający element przypominający kolec, którego zakończenie jest koloru czerwonego. Z tyłu hełmu umiejscowiony jest również czarno-czerwony szpic, skierowany w dół. Na wysokości oczu kobiety widnieje czerwony wzór. Kiedy przemawia do swojego współpracownika, przy jej twarzy pojawia się czerwony, świetlisty znak. Przypomina on motyli kształt, który pojawia się na twarzy Władcy Ciem, kiedy komunikuje się z super-złoczyńcami oraz pełni taką samą funkcję. Asystura ubrana jest w czarny garnitur z usztywnianymi ramionami. Rękawy łączą się z czarnymi rękawiczkami, których palce są koloru czerwonego. Na biodrach znajdują się czarne elementy. Nosi również czarne spodnie, które łączą się z obuwiem na wysokich, czerwonych obcasach. Z przodu marynarki można zauważyć bordowy kołnierz z jaśniejszym, czerwonym wzorem, który kształtem przypomina strzałę. Broń Kiedy Nathalie zmienia się w Mayurę, jako broń służy jej Wachlarz. To właśnie z niego pozyskuje pióra, które infekuje i wysyła do swojej ofiary. Zdolności thumb|190px|Mayura tworzy Emo-potwora Nathalie w cywilnej formie do perfekcji opanowała sztuki walki, co można zobaczyć w odcinku Félix, kiedy walczy z Trio Sprawiedliwych. Po zmianie w Mayurę kobieta jest bardzo silna, zwinna, gibka oraz wysoko skacze. Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest tworzenie Emo-potwora za pomocą piór, które pozyskuje z broni. Super-umiejętność Maury jest niezwykle podobna do procesu zaakumowania. Po przemianie w Asysturę jest w stanie pomnażać moce innych osób. Swoich umiejętności używa po to, aby wzmocnić moce Władcy Ciem, tym samym przekształcając go w Szkarłatnego Władcę, aby ten mógł tworzyć tyle Akum, ile chce. Relacje Gabriel Agreste thumb|190px Nathalie odnosi się do swego pracodawcy z ogromnym szacunkiem i wyrozumiałością. Nigdy nie kwestionuje jego zdania. Wszystkie jego polecenia wykonuje jak najszybciej i najdokładniej. Stara się poprawić relacje Gabriela z synem i cieszy się, gdy robią coś razem. Gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że Adrien czuje się zaniedbany, daje to Gabrielowi wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Gdy traci on nadzieję, wspiera go i pociesza. Jednak gdy Gabriel decyduje się kontynuować swoją walkę, nie pokazuje mu, jak bardzo jest jej smutno z tego powodu. Jednocześnie jest gotowa na najwyższe poświęcenie, byle tylko mu pomóc. Jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie przekonać Gabriela do zmiany zdania, ale nie nadużywa tego. Jednak gdy Gabriel jest na nią z jakiegoś powodu zły, cała odwaga kobiety gdzieś się ulatnia i przyjmuje ona postawę obronną i wręcz pokorną. Jest całkowicie poświęcona swojej pracy oraz służbie rodzinie Agreste. Do samego Gabriela żywi głębsze uczucia, jednak nie mówi o tym otwarcie. thumb|left|190px Nathalie wie, że jest Władcą Ciem. W odcinku Asystura pozwala mu się zaakumować. W odcinku Mayura używa uszkodzonego Miracula Pawia, by zapobiec zabraniu jego miracula przez superbohaterów i przemienienia Władcy Ciem w powrotem w cywilną postać. Od tamtej pory pomaga mężczyźnie w realizacji jego planów jako Mayura. Kiedy zachodzi taka potrzeba, pozwala mu się zaakumować, aby zrealizować plany Władcy Ciem. Jako Mayura jest ona mężczyźnie bezgranicznie oddana. Wielokrotnie poświęca własne zdrowie i nie zwraca uwagi na pogarszające się obawy, aby tylko zdobyć Miracula dla Władcy Ciem. Adrien Agreste thumb|200px Nathalie pośredniczy w kontaktach Adriena z ojcem. Traktuje chłopca z szacunkiem należnym synowi pracodawcy, ale nie zapomina o tym, że wciąż jest on dzieckiem. Pilnuje, by chłopiec przestrzegał swego planu dnia i regularnie ćwiczył grę na fortepianie. Prawdopodobnie bardzo go lubi, ale nie okazuje tego zbyt wyraźnie. Gdy widzi, że Adrienowi naprawdę bardzo na czymś zależy, próbuje to dla niego uzyskać i nie cofa się, nawet jeśli oznacza to dla niej dodatkową pracę. Pomimo swojego zimnego podejścia, charakteru oraz bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa wobec poleceń Gabriela Agreste, wykazuje ciepłe uczucia wobec Adriena. Występowania Ciekawostki Serialowe *Wie, że Gabriel Agreste jest Władcą Ciem. *Jest leworęczna. *Jej numer telefonu to +33628139 *Jest drugą osobą, która została zaakumowana dobrowolnie. **Pierwszą osobą był Kolekcjoner. *W odcinku Mayura (Dzień Bohaterów - część 2) wchodzi w posiadanie Miraculum Pawia. *Wie, jaki jest szyfr do skrytki Gabriela za obrazem Emilie. *Podczas korzystania z Miraculum Pawia, kobieta staje się osłabiona. **Adrien rozpoznaje u niej te same objawy co u matki (zawroty głowy, spowodowane korzystaniem z Miraculum). Pozostałe *''Sans cœur'' z francuskiego oznacza bez serca. *Zapowiedź wizerunku Asystury po raz pierwszy można było zobaczyć w zapowiedzi 2 sezonu.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.2.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9/?t=1 * Po raz pierwszy część ciała Mayury można było zobaczyć na panelu na San Diego Comic Con 2016. W zaprezentowanej sklejce można było ujrzeć buty postaci. **Pełen wygląd Mayury został ujawniony na panelu New York Comic Con 2016. https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 ***Początkowo była przedstawiana jako Le Paon. Jej imię, Mayura, zostało zdradzone 26 czerwca 2018 roku podczas konferencji prasowej TF1.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011622625066586113 **Słowo mayura w sanskrycie oznacza pawia, jednego ze świętych ptaków w mitologii hinduskiej.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayura_(mythology) Zobacz też... en:Nathalie Sancoeur es:Nathalie Sancoeur ru:Натали Санкёр fr:Nathalie Sancœur Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Wyróżniony artykuł